


Just Following Orders

by SoulEatsSouls



Series: A Good Soldier [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Clonecest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble I wrote for tumblr and like enough to post here. Prompt: kiss on the ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Following Orders

David made his way down the hallway. His heart was in his throat and he couldn’t stop clenching and unclenching his hands, shit, this was nerve-racking. Big Boss, THE Big Boss, had asked to see him in his office. He asked around to see what it was like, but everyone had said the same thing, “I’ve never been in there.”

He was trying to think of any mistakes he’d made, but he was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong, and if he had, Master Miller would have grilled him by now. He’d finally reached the hall that lead to Big Boss’ office. He took a deep breath and pressed on.

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m screwed’_

He’d only ever seen Big Boss around, sometimes coming into the gym to speak to Miller or just watch. David stood in front of the door, which was far too intimidating for a piece of wood. He took another deep breath and knocked.

“Come in.” Big Boss’ voice boomed from the other side. David did as he was told and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” David tried his best to keep his voice from sounding shaky. He tried to still his hands, but the glare Big Boss was giving him was not helping, so he opted to hold them behind his back.

“Yes, David.” Just hearing the man say his name made his heart leap. God, he was so pathetic. “I’ve seen you training under Miller, I have to say, I’m a little impressed.”

David’s eyes widened moderately. “T-Thank you, sir.”

“I haven’t seen anyone fight so well since,” He let out a short breath through his nose. “Well, since myself.” Big Boss stood from his chair and made his way around the desk. Fuck, he was so much larger up close. David gulped.

“Thank you, sir.” He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Miller has told me you’re an excellent soldier, always following orders. Is that correct?” He was stood right in front of David, who was dwarfed by the legend in front of him.

“Y-Yes, sir.” David felt even more intimidated when his Boss smirked.

“And if you follow orders from him, you’ll definitely follow orders from me, yes?”

“Yes, sir. I will do anything you ask of me.” It was mandatory for David to follow orders from his superiors, especially Big Boss, he couldn’t understand why he’d need clarification. But he wanted to impress Big Boss, no, needed to.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Big Boss smiled. “Get on your knees.”

“W-what?” David was taken aback, unsure if he heard him properly.

“Are you questioning me, soldier?” The smile was gone as quickly as it came, back to being daunting.

“I– N-no, sir.” David quickly said, his hands shaking again.

“Good, now get on your knees.” But before David could do that, Big Boss placed a hand under his jaw and put his lips close to his ear. “Oh, and, you won’t mention a word of this to anyone. Especially Miller, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” David said in a quiet, sheepish voice.

“Good boy.” Big Boss placed a kiss to David’s ear. “Now get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I keep coming up with sinful ideas for BBSolid (which started as a joke but is totally my jam now) I've decided to actually write fics for some of the ideas and make a series out of it, because why not? I'm going to hell anyway, but now we're going even deeper.


End file.
